yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Washio Sumi's Chapter - Friends
Yuki Yuna is a Hero: Washio Sumi's Chapter - Friends (結城友奈は勇者である: 鷲尾すみの章 - 友達, Yuki Yuna wa Yuusha De Aru: Washio Sumi no Sho - Tomodachi) is the first of three films based on the light novel Washio Sumi is a Hero. It aired on March 18th, 2017. The film also serves as episodes 1 and 2 of the second season of the Yuki Yuna is a Hero anime, which aired on October 6 and October 13, 2017 (respectively). Summary Washio Sumi is a patriotic student, who was chosen to protect Shikoku as a Hero alongside Nogi Sonoko and Minowa Gin. With Sonoko sleeping on her desk and Gin arriving late, Sumi has little hope for them. Forestization begins, and the girls go into their first battle. After many problems, one of which involving Gin getting stuck in a ball of water, Sonoko tells the others a plan and they successfully defeat the Vertex. The Flower Calming Ceremony pushes its remains back, and Sumi feels as if she wasn't good enough for the fight due to her lack of sociality. After being excused by the Taisha and Aki-sensei, Sumi invites the others on a trip to the Gelato Store. She asks if they could be friends, and Sumi is graciously accepted into the two's hearts. A month later, another Vertex attacks, being barely beat by Gin, which has the girls scolded by Aki-Sensei and Sonoko being chosen as the new leader. Sumi believes it is due to her family's influence on the Taisha and swears to keep the group together as they are sent to a training camp. Afterward, Sumi suspects Gin is up to something due to her constant lateness, and spies on her with Sonoko. She discovers she is busy with her family and baby brother, not to mention her habit of going around town and helping anyone who is in need. Embarrassed, the girls regroup for Udon, but Forestization begins again. Using tactics from training, the girls manage to get the upper hand. As the battle draws to a close, Sumi fires a well-timed arrow, Sonoko tears through it with her spear, and Gin destroys what's left. Suffering injuries from the fight, the girls rest under a tree. Sumi, realizing Sonoko is smarter then she looks and Gin is more than a brute, starts to cry and apologizes for how she looked upon her friends. She finally admits to calling them by their first names, much to Sonoko and Gin's excitement. Character Appearances By order of appearances: * Washio Sumi * Nogi Sonoko * Aki-Sensei * Gin Minowa Hero Diary Entries : Words in brackets were previously censored by the Taisha. Film/Episode 1 "When I heard that we were chosen by the Shinju-sama, I thought that was an amazing thing. But exactly how amazing it was, I didn't fully realize. Just that, once I heard that the enemies that were coming would destroy the world, I thought that I must fight. In the beginning, I lost myself in that feeling. At that time, even in my dreams, it never even occurred to me that we would end up sacrificing our bodies to keep fighting on." Episode 2 "When I first met Minowa Gin, I thought that she would be difficult to deal with. Her voice was loud... and she was so strong-willed... it overwhelmed me. But after we became closer, I realized that she was a really kind girl. However, that kindness was to be the cause of her death..." Soundtracks } | Washio Sumi OST #12 |- | | 21:18-22:16 | | Washio Sumi OST #13 |- | | 22:17-23:46 | | |- | | 24:12-24:27 | | Washio Sumi OST #31 |- | | 0:00-0:22 (Episode 2) | | Washio Sumi OST #2 |- | | 0:36-1:55 | | Washio Sumi OST #8 |- | | 2:03-2:31 | Unreleased Track #1 | |- | | 2:47-3:20 | | Washio Sumi OST #3 |- | | 3:21-4:50 | | |- | | 5:09-5:38 | | Washio Sumi OST #13 |- | | 6:26-8:28 | Unreleased Track #2* | |- | | 9:22-9:45 | | Washio Sumi OST #14 |- | | 10:02-10:09 | Unreleased Track #3* | |- | | 10:52-11:27 | | Washio Sumi OST #15 |- | | 12:10-12:24 | Unreleased Track #4* | |- | | 12:33-13:48 | Unreleased Track #5* | |- | | 14:00-14:54 | Unreleased Track #1 | |- | | 15:38-16:03 | | Washio Sumi OST #4 |- | | 16:05-16:45 | | Washio Sumi OST #5 |- | | 17:01-18:20 | | Washio Sumi OST #16 |- | | 18:42-20:25 | | Washio Sumi OST #17 |- | | 21:07-22:47 | | Washio Sumi OST #18 |- | | 22:49-24:18 | | |- | | 24:19-24:33 | | Washio Sumi OST #31 |- |} Notes Unreleased Tracks: # "Everyday Life" - includes guitar and flute. A simple, carefree tune that plays during slice-of-life scenes. # "Training Camp" - includes percussion and bass. Plays during the training montage at Sanshu Sun Beach. # "Sumi's History Lessons" - includes brass instruments. A fanfare that plays during Sumi's enthusiastic history explanations. # "Suspicious" - includes a wind instrument (possibly the clarinet or oboe) and percussion. Plays when Sumi wonders about Gin's frequent tardiness to class. # "Hero Espionage" - includes piano. Plays when Sumi and Sonoko are spying on Gin and monitoring her daily activities. Gallery wasuyubd1.PNG|Blu-ray/DVD cover Vlcsnap-2019-02-14-23h11m19s296.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-14-23h11m52s701.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-14-23h12m05s648.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-14-23h15m25s012.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-14-23h16m22s757.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-14-23h27m18s718.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-14-23h28m35s569.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-14-23h33m06s485.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-14-23h33m19s800.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-14-23h33m28s026.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-14-23h17m17s543.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-14-23h18m46s628.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-14-23h20m39s617.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-14-23h20m31s113.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-14-23h21m27s695.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-14-23h36m33s503.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-14-23h37m22s264.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-14-23h38m37s511.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-14-23h39m45s778.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-14-23h40m31s301.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-14-23h41m45s199.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-14-23h43m13s789.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-14-23h44m31s424.png Navigation Category:Anime